Happy new year
by Casualty3000
Summary: Jessica and Linda spend new year together but is it all happy


It was new years eve in 2014 and Jessica and Linda had met up and decided to go out tonight. It was getting late and Jessica and Linda were getting ready for a big night out. Jessica put on a purple sparkly top and black skinny jeans while Linda put on a little pink dress. Linda did her make up while Jessica waited for her. Linda was taking what seemed like forever. Jessica sat on the sofa waiting. After half an hour Linda came down and Jessica called for a taxi. After fifteen minutes the taxi arrived and Jessica and Linda got in and put their seat belts on.

"Jess", Linda said.

Linda took a selfie of herself and Jessica, Jessica stared out of the window trying to ignore how excited Linda was getting. The taxi arrived and they joined the queue to get in. Jessica was standing there quietly while Linda was very excited next to her. They waited half an hour and then got to the front of the queue. They got in and the first place Linda went to was the bar, Jessica followed, Linda brought a vodka and coke while Jessica just had an orange juice. Linda went to the toilets while Jessica sat at a table. Linda kept bringing more and more drinks over. Jessica sighed as she watched her friend go again.

"Oh Linda", Jessica said to herself.

Linda came back with two drinks, both for herself. Jessica just sat watching her and sighed. Linda hiccuped and Jessica just looked at her while she kept hiccuping. Jessica knew exactly why Linda had hiccups because she's drunk.

"Jess *hic* I want mo*hic* more", Linda said.

"No, you've had enough", Jessica replied.

"No *hic*", Linda replied.

"You have hiccups", Jessica said.

"*hic* I don't know *hic* how that *hiccup* happened", Linda replied.

Jessica started to laugh at Linda's hiccups. Linda saw a fit man making Jessica laugh even more knowing her hiccups would probably scare him away. Linda walked back over looking upset after he did walk away from her.

"*hic* He walked aw*hic* away", Linda said.

"You keep hiccuping", Jessica said.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR", The DJ shouted.

Jessica decided it was time to take Linda home. Amelia and Lucas were spending New years day with Sean. Jessica guided Linda home and laid her on the sofa and put some covers over her and sighed and then went to bed.

"Night Linda", Jessica said.

Jessica went upstairs and got changed into her pajama's and then got into bed and fell straight asleep. The next morning Jessica woke up and checked on Linda who was still asleep and started to cook breakfast with was a fry up. Jessica got the paracetamol out of her cupboard knowing Linda would need it. Jessica turned on the oven and started cooking it. Linda woke up and walked into the kitchen and groaned.

"And good morning to you too", Jessica said.

Linda sat down at the table and put the head on the cold wooden table. Jessica poured her a glass of water and gave her some paracetamol. Linda took the paracetamol and waited for it to work.

"My head is banging", Linda said.

"It won't be soon", Jessica said.

"What happened last night", Linda asked.

"You got drunk, started hiccuping and scared away blokes", Jessica said.

Linda just looked at Jessica embarrassed as Jessica continued to cook the breakfast. Jessica put some bred in the toaster. After a few more minutes it was ready and Jessica gave Linda her plate and then put the ketchup on the table for Linda. Linda put the ketchup on her plate and then cut up her sausages and dipped them in the ketchup. Linda ate her breakfast drank her drink and then got dressed. Jessica also got dressed in a long sleeved blue top, jeans and put on some plain black socks. Linda was wearing a pink top with a black mini skirt with black tights and a pink hoodie. Linda sat on Jessica's sofa.

"Want to do anything today", Jessica asked.

"I feel like crap", Linda replied.

"Ok", Jessica replied.

Linda's mobile started ringing Linda answered it and Jessica could see by Linda's face it was bad news. Jessica sat next to Linda and waited for her to finish the call. Linda pressed the cut of button and put her head in her hands. Jessica waited for Linda to tell her when she was ready.

"My dad is in hospital", Linda said.

"Do you want to visit him", Jessica asked.

Linda nodded so Jessica got her bag and the car keys and then they went to the car. Jessica got in and Linda got into the back of the car and put her seat belt on. Jessica put her seat belt on and turned to face Linda.

"You ok", Jessica asked.

"Yes", Linda replied.

Jessica started driving and they arrived at the ED five minutes later. Linda took a deep breath and got out of the car and went inside to reception where Noel and Louise were happy to see her again.

"Ahh Linda...", Noel said before she interrupted him.

"Not now Noel, Martin Andrews, where his he", Linda asked.

"Resus", Louise replied.

Linda walked over to the doors and Jessica followed her worried. Zoe, Ash and Charlie stepped away from Martin, he was dead. Linda shock her head and ran off and Jessica went after her. Linda sat outside and burst into tears, Jessica walked over and sat next to her handing her a tissue. Linda took the tissue and blew her nose with it and then got up to hug Jessica. Jessica got up and hugged Linda back.

"His gone", Linda said while crying.

"I know", Jessica said.

Zoe came over and joined them and Linda hugged Zoe with Jessica just watching. Zoe took Linda inside to say goodbye to Martin for the last time. Zoe stood outside resus and Jessica came in and stood next to her. Linda got up and left and Jessica followed her. They went home and Linda laid on the sofa. Jessica left her for a little while. Jessica went and made some lunch and half smiled at Linda who was crying on the sofa.


End file.
